This invention relates to new acylated aminoalkylcyanoguanidines containing a heterocyclic radical.
Compounds corresponding to the general formula: ##STR2## in which R.sup.1 represents hydrogen, a C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -alkyl radical or, unless Het is a pyridine ring, may even represent a dialkylaminoalkyl radical, Het is a nitrogen-containing 5-membered or 6-membered heterocyclic radical, Z is a sulphur or oxygen atom, an NH-group or a methylene group and m and n either have the value zero or are integers with a value of from 1 to 4 and the sum of m and n has a value of from 2 to 4, and their salts are already known (cf. German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,344,779 and German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,211,454). According to these Offenlegungsschrifts, the known compounds are suitable for inhibiting certain histamine effects by acting on the H2-receptors, and for inhibiting the secretion of stomack acid stimulated by histamine, pentagastrin or even by foods. Reference is also made to antiphlogistic activity.